Nicktoons Unite!
Nicktoons Unite! (known as SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends: Unite! in Europe) is a 2005 video game featuring characters and levels from SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The gameplay of the console versions is quite similar to X-Men Legends albeit more simplistic, and with a larger emphasis on puzzles. Story When Professor Finbarr Calamitous steals Jimmy Neutron's plans for the Universe Portal Machine (in GBA & DS version Neutronic Reality Projector), he constructs his own version of the device to recruit an inter-dimensional band of villains made up of Vlad Plasmius, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Denzel Q. Crocker. Known as the The Evil Syndicate (in GBA & DS version The Syndicate of Evil), they create a Doomsday Machine (in GBA & DS version Doomsday Device), while unleashing an army on the worlds of Dimmsdale, Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, and Retroville. "Brain-blasting" a plan, Jimmy uses his Universe Portal Machine to scour the multiverse for, drafting Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Timmy Turner. Now the Nicktoons must defeat The Evil Syndicate and destroy the Doomsday Machine. Characters Playable Characters * Danny Phantom * SpongeBob SquarePants * Timmy Turner with Cosmo and Wanda * Jimmy Neutron Bosses * Vlad Plasmius * Sheldon J. Plankton * Denzel Crocker * Professor Finbarr Calamitous Mini-Bosses * Walker (console exclusive) * Jellyfish Harvesters (console exclusive) * Giant Fleabot (console exclusive) Gameplay In console version player can play with three computers and no other human players, or with a friend or two with the remaining computer(s). One can switch abilities, which have multiple uses. For example, if four people are playing, a path full of enemies could be crossed with Danny's Ghostly Wail, Spongebob's Bubble Bombs, Jimmy's Quarterback Gear, and Timmy's Remedy. The difficulty and length of the game becomes greater with multiple human players. If there is at least one computer, a certain button can be used to Regroup with computerized team member(s). There are also things only a certain character can do. For example, SpongeBob is needed to use Bubble Bombs to blow up a pillar, Danny is needed to use Ghostly Wail on some glass, Timmy is needed to use Freeze Glove to freeze some water, or Jimmy has to shoot down some things with his Neutron Flare. At one point of the game, the player has to cross over a hole with Danny, who can hover when in Phase Shift, and then have SpongeBob toss over a Bubble Bomb. Danny must then pick it up, and throw it at a crack in the wall to find a lever. This is extremely difficult when done alone. Goddard can be found in all four worlds so he can upgrade the players weapons and abilities. Levels PlayStation 2 and GameCube: Jimmy Neutron's universe: 0. Jimmy's Lab Danny Phantom's universe: 1. The Ghost Zone Prison 2. Haunted Amity Park 3. Vlad's Castle 4. Vlad's Throne Room SpongeBob SquarePants' universe: 5. Bikini Bottom 6. Jellyfish Fields 7. The Jellyfish Factory 8. The Chum Bucket Fairly OddParents' universe: 9. Crocker's Fortress 10. Fairy World 11. The Big Wand! Jimmy Neutron's universe: 12. Jimmy's Lab/The Fantastic Voyage of Goddard 13. Prof. Calamitous' Doomsday Lab GameBoy Advance: Danny Phantom's universe: 1. Casper High 2. Fenton Lab 3. Vlad's Chateau SpongeBob SquarePants' universe: 4. Bikini Bottom 5. Chum Bucket 6. Plankton Fairly OddParents' universe: 7. Timmy's Home 8. Dimmsdale Dump 9. Crocker's Locker Room Jimmy Neutron's universe: 10. Jimmy's Lab 11. Subterranean Caves 12. Prof. Calamitous' Lab Nintendo DS: Danny Phantom's universe: 1. Fenton House 2. Casper High 3. Vlad's Castle SpongeBob SquarePants' universe: 4. Kelp Forest 5. Bikini Bottom 6. The Chum Bucket Fairly OddParents' universe: 7. Timmy's Neighborhood 8. Dimmsdale 9. The Fairy World Jimmy Neutron's universe: 10. Jimmy's Lab 11. Retroville 12. Prof. Calamitous' Lab Nickelodeon Cross Save Bonuses In console version these bonuses can be unlocked by saving Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!, and Barnyard. * The first bonus is new costumes for the main characters, such as SpongeBob dressed as Mermaidman, Danny in his normal outfit, Timmy in his costume (from episode Action Packed) and Jimmy in smoking. * The second bonus is conceptual art made during the game's development of bosses, enemies, worlds, and main characters. * The third bonus is various cheats for the game that can be turned on or off. Moves PlayStation 2 and GameCube Danny Phantom: * Ghost Punch * Overshadow * Phase Shift * Ghostly Wail SpongeBob SquarePants: * Foam Gloves * Water Soak * DoodleBob Lure * Bubble Bomb Timmy Turner: * Star Flinger (Cosmo) * Freeze Glove * Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder * Remedy Jimmy Neutron: * Tornado Blaster * Shrink Ray * Neutron Flare * Quarterback Gear GameBoy Advance Danny Phantom: * Ghost Ray * Phase Shift SpongeBob SquarePants: * Water Soak * Squeezing Through Holes Timmy Turner: * Star Shooting Wand * Baloons (Cosmo & Wanda) Jimmy Neutron: * Freezing Ray * Jet Pack Nintendo DS Danny Phantom: * Ghost Ray * Wall Jump SpongeBob SquarePants: * Vertical Bubble * Parachute Pants Timmy Turner: * Super Speed * Cosmo & Wanda's Magic Jimmy Neutron: * Shrink Ray * Jet Pack Trivia * In the console version French Narrator, Gary, Goddard, Jack & Maddie Fenton, Walker, The Box Ghost, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, The Purpleback Gorilla, Squidward Tentacles (mentioned), Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star, DoodleBob, The Flying Dutchman, Karen (Plankton's computer W.I.F.E.), Mr. Krabs, Jorgen Von Strangle, and Cindy Vortex appear. * In GBA version Johnny 13's shadow, Vlad's animal ghosts (from episode Maternal Instincts), Nega-Timmy and Jimmy's nanochip pants appear. * In DS version Patrick Star and Chester McBadBat can be seen. * In the console version in Haunted Amity Park level you can see one of the overshadowed people is Jazz Fenton. * In console version in Jellyfish Fields level you can see the statue of Kevin the Sea Cucumber (from episode I'm Your Biggest Fanatic). * In console version this is the second time Crocker is in Fairy World in his battle suit. The first was in the first Jimmy Timmy Power Hour special. * In console version Cindy Vortex appears in the game in her previous outfit from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius movie. * In GBA version in Timmy's Home level when Timmy says Hey, why there are robots in my house? we can see Jimmy's room in the background. * In GBA version in the intro Denzel Crocker is misspelled as Denzil Crocker. * In GBA version Danny can be seen without his DP emblem. * In GBA version during dialogs we can see some images from episodes of all four shows: Danny Phantom's Bitter Reunions, SpongeBob SquarePants' F.U.N. & The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Fairly OddParents' Hex Games and Jimmy Neutron's Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. * This isn't the first time Jimmy meets Timmy. They've met themselves and their friends in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy. * SpongeBob can breathe on land thanks to Jimmy's Neutronic Moisturizer. But he could breathe earlier in episode Pressure and temporarily in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, although he couldn't breathe in Sandy's treedome (full of air) in episodes Tea at the Treedome and Squirrel Jokes. Patrick also couldn't breathe on land in episodes Tea at the Treedome and Big Pink Loser and also Squidward couldn't in episode Reef Blower. * SpongeBob usually wears his red helmet when he's doing karate with Sandy in the series, but in Nicktoons Unite! and its sequels he doesn't. Cast * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, French Narrator, Gary * David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Tara Strong - Timmy Turner * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Tim Curry - Professor Finbarr Calamitous * Martin Mull - Vlad Plasmius * Mr. Lawrence - Sheldon J. Plankton * Carlos Alazraqui - Denzel Crocker * Carolyn Lawrence - Cindy Vortex, Sandy Cheeks, Female Fairy * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Daran Norris - Cosmo, Jorgen von Strangle * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda * James Arnold Taylor - Walker, Doomsday Trooper, Male Fairy * Ee Leng Chang - Female Zombie * Dee Bradley Baker - DoodleBob (uncredited) Sequels Since its release, Nicktoons Unite! has had 3 official sequels: * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island in 2006, * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots in 2007, * SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom in 2008. External links * THQ Main Page|THQ official website * GameSpot Coverage|GameSpot Category:Games